


Tiempo

by Cookiecho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Pain, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecho/pseuds/Cookiecho
Summary: Un tobirama de 7 años es sinceramente algo aterrador, hermoso y por muy cruel que sea, es una nueva oportunidad para Hashirama.Gracias a un experimento fallido, Tobirama retrocede su cuerpo a la edad de 7 años y con ello, la madurez emocional que eso implica.Para ser tan joven Tobirama ha experimentado muchas cosas y algunas de ellas realmente muy malas. Ahora Hashirama tiene la oportunidad de velar por su hermano como no lo hizo en el pasado y es una opción que sinceramente no piensa rechazar. Principalmente, porque Tobi es un niño muy dulce en un mundo muy cruel.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	1. Apreciación

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo contiene escenas de violencia, si esto desencadena traumas o malas experiencias, favor abstener e de leer.  
> Sí continua leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> Se recomienda su lectura para mayores de 15 años.  
> Sin más que decir... Gracias por darle una oportunidad!
> 
> Este trabajo está creado sin fines de lucro, no soy responsable de la creación del universo de Naruto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comenzó por el final...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo contiene escenas de violencia, si esto desencadena traumas o malas experiencias, favor abstener e de leer.  
> Sí continua leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> Se recomienda su lectura para mayores de 15 años.  
> Sin más que decir... Gracias por darle una oportunidad!
> 
> Este trabajo está creado sin fines de lucro, no soy responsable de la creación del universo de Naruto.

**Capítulo 1: Apreciación**

* * *

Hashirama era un hombre lleno de sueños e ilusiones, quería construir un mundo para su familia y para que todas las personas se sintieran seguras, pero principalmente, para su hermano menor. Aunque, él era un hermano mayor muy tonto, porque busco construir un mundo para su hermano, pero fue un hermano terrible y lo notó gracias a su querida esposa Mito, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, Tobirama ya no dependía de él en nada , ya no buscaba su protección, su sabiduría y su consuelo, como cuando era un niño pequeño. Tobirama siempre fue un niño independiente, muy inteligente y muy maduro para su edad, pero Hashirama era mayor por 5 años, así que para algunos aspectos, su Tobira acudía a él, pero gracias a su padre estricto, enviciado con la venganza y cruel, Hashi perdió de vista su hermano y cuando lo recuperó, no recuperó todo lo que había perdido.

Tobira siempre fue un niño muy curioso, enamorado del conocimiento y ansioso por aprender, pero Butsuma estaba embriagado en la sed de venganza y obligó a todos sus hijos a luchar en una guerra sin fin, una carnicería y una pesadilla por derecho propio. Padre reconoció el talento de Tobi como shinobi muy temprano y por eso, desde muy joven entró al campo de batalla, sólo unos meses después de que Hashirama fuera obligado a luchar. Poco después fueron obligados a realizar misiones, pero debido a la posición de Hashirama como heredero principal, Tobirama fue obligado a convertirse en un arma para Hashi, el soldado perfecto diría Butsuma. Tobi se vio obligado a realizar las misiones que se consideraban muy peligrosas para la futura cabeza del clan y lo más doloroso de todo, es que se vio obligado a crecer demasiado pronto para el gusto de Hashirama. 

La guerra es un momento de muerte que arrebata los sueños y aplasta la esperanza, soportar la mirada y aflige el corazón. Hashirama no lo soportaba, pero iba logrando sobrellevarlo, su vida se convirtió en: la guerra y entrenar para la guerra. No era agradable pero era llevadero, hasta que un día llegó la muerte de Kawarama y pocos días después de la muerte de Itama. El corazón de Hashirama no lo soportó y decidió salir del complejo, al territorio neutral, allí conoció a Madara, un niño con su mismo sueño: paz. 

Entonces su rutina cambió, ahora entrenaba, luchaba y se escapaba con Madara para hablar y planificar cómo sería su aldea. Madara lo entendió y lo apoyó, la guerra tenía que llegar a su fin. 

Mientras la vida de Hashirama iba mejorando, la vida de Tobirama empeoraba. Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más agobiantes, colocar la atención de Padre sobre sus hombros fue aterrador, los entrenamientos cada vez más dolorosos y las misiones peligrosas. Estas últimas eran la peor parte, aprendió a matar a un hombre sin mirarlo a la cara ya apartar la mirada de los niños que sabía que no podría ayudar. Las misiones eran complicadas y algunas se convertían en malas historias para su cabeza, en ocasiones lograba volver al complejo con una pierna desgarrada o con huesos pulverizados, pero su anija está recuperando poco a poco su brillo y para Tobirama eso era algo que valía la pena su sufrimiento. 

Todo era manejable para Tobirama, lo terrores nocturnos lo obligaron a dormir menos, los labores que debía hacer su anija le restaban un tiempo no planificado, Hashi se estaba volviendo cada vez más indulgente y Tobi lo estaba cubriendo lo mejor que podía, en el campo de batalla era cada vez más sangriento, se había creado una reputación entre sus enemigos: el demonio de senju, escucho a some susurrar. La parte eran las misiones, para Tobirama estas eran aterradoras, porque… era un niño, solo 5 años cuando comenzó a ser tratado como un hombre, por lo que no es de extrañar que cuando cumplió 6, su mirada era de una persona cansada pero con una gran determinación, todo estaba bien. 

_Sí, todo estaba bien… hasta que…. hasta que ya nada estuvo bien…_

_Continuará_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que publico, estoy muy nerviooosa! Espero que les guste! Lo hice con mucho cariño! 💕  
> Muchas gracias por leer! ❤️  
> Este capítulo es cortito porque es como el prólogo!!  
> Intentaré actualizar cada semana (todo depende de mi vida universitaria jajaja)


	2. Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama repasa la historia de su vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo contiene escenas de violencia, si esto desencadena traumas o malas experiencias, favor abstener e de leer.  
> Sí continua leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> Se recomienda su lectura para mayores de 15 años.  
> Sin más que decir... Gracias por darle una oportunidad!
> 
> Este trabajo está creado sin fines de lucro, no soy responsable de la creación del universo de Naruto.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten!💕

**Capítulo 2: Realidad**

El clan Senju era un clan de tradición, valoraban la fuerza, aquel que fuera fuerte, independiente de su edad era considerado un adulto a los ojos del consejo. Hashirama fue el primer hijo de Butsuma, la próxima cabeza del clan, el niño nació con una fuerza vital increíble, pero como soldado era considerado como el promedio, esto hasta que obtuve el Mōkuton, el elemento perdido del clan, gracias a ello su valor pasó de ser el niño promedio a un digno heredero.

A la edad de 5 años, Hashirama se convirtió en hermano mayor por primera vez. Su hermano era diferente, piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, albino llamaría su madre, deshonra su padre y él simplemente le diría otōto, de igual forma no estaba familiarizado con ningún término utilizado por sus padres. Para su madre, su hermano pequeño era precioso, para su padre era un inconveniente y para él era extraño. Madre diría que los albinos eran frágiles, que había que cuidarlos con amor y protegerlos de los male, Padre diría que el niño era carne de ganado, los ancianos que era una maldición y para Hashirama era simplemente pequeño. 

Poco tiempo después del nacimiento de Tobirama, su madre quedó embarazada de otro niño, ella había quedado muy débil luego del parto de su otōto. Madre dormiría más tiempo y Padre había delegado a su hermano como una mascota que las sirvientas tendrían que cuidar. La mayoría de ellas lo evitaban, excepto Miko-obaa-san, ella cuidaría con amor a su hermano y consentiría a Hashirama. 

Poco tiempo después Tobira comenzó a ser más divertido, comenzó a sentarse y seguido a gatear, en ocasiones solitaría balbuceos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo el niño era anormalmente serio y callado, parecía un fantasma, incluso los rumores de que el niño estaba maldito comenzó a extenderse, Hashirama temía que se hicieran realidad, temía por su extraño hermano, para él Tobirama era demasiado extraño, pero era su hermano y lo amaba, aunque no lo entendía del todo, sabía que debería proteger a Tobirama de las personas que buscarían hacer daño, y según Miko-obaa-san debería protegerlo tanto dentro como fuera del complejo. 

Unos meses después nació Kawarama, arrugado como una pasa y llorón, Dios… Este niño lloraba demasiado, de momento, mejor se quedaba con Tobi, el bebé ya andaba caminando con pasos cortos y extrañamente silenciosos. 

Cuando Hashirama cumplió 7 años, se le otorgó el permiso de entrenar con Padre, este le enseñó con poca paciencia y mano dura cómo usar una espada… a Hashirama no le gustó, el entrenamiento era agotador y doloroso, lo único bueno del entrenamiento era que podría pasar tiempo con su Otō-san, pero eso no aliviaba su dolor, sus músculos protestaban cuando se movía y cuando al fin pensó en dormir en la tierra mojada, una manita blanca llamó su atención, Tobi estaba justo a su lado y él ni lo siento llegar, es justo decir que Hashirama era fácil de asustar y francamente pensó que su corazón escaparía de su pecho. 

Tobirama reclamó en un gesto silencioso su atención, bien… el niño era verdaderamente adorable con ese puchero apenas notorio en su cara. Hashirama sabía que no debería tener un hermano favorito, pero amaba a su Tobi, juró protegerlo de todo dolor, porque… porque eso hacen los hermanos mayores ¿no? Cuidan de los menores y les enseñan sobre tantas cosas, su Tobi podría ser extraño y parecer frío e indiferente, pero él lo sabía mejor, después de todo era a él a quien Tobi buscaría cuando se sintió abrumado por las firmas de chakra. 

La primera vez que Tobi lo buscó, Hashirama tenía 8 años, no lo sabrían hasta mucho tiempo después, pero su otōto era un sensor y uno sin entrenamiento, por lo que era fácilmente abrumado por las firmas de chakra que en su complejo, su hermano lo buscó porque cuando estaba cerca de él su dolor de cabeza disminuía. Cuando Tobi cumplió 5 años se descubrió como sensor y se comenzó a entrenar en este campo. 

Para Hashirama, Kawarama era un niño alegre y muy ruidoso e inquieto. El menor de los 3 era más parecido a Hashirama que Tobirama, era un niño de sonrisas fáciles y risas abundantes. Cuando Hashirama cumplió 8 su madre dio a luz a su último hermano, Itama. Pero su madre había quedado muy débil desde el nacimiento de Tobi y dos embarazos más fueron demasiado para su ya cansado y frágil cuerpo, así que no sobrevivió. Itama era extraño, parecido a Tobirama ya él, cabello de dos colores y tímido, en personalidad era alegre y tranquilo, donde Kawarama y Hashirama eran ruidosos, Tobirama e Itama eran más callados. 

Con la muerte de Madre, Padre se volvió más estricto y cruel, nunca había sido un padre amoroso, pero había ciertas cosas que respetaba, como por ejemplo la ley de que todo el que entrara al campo de batalla tendría como mínimo 10 años. Para Butsuma sus hijos eran soldados antes que personas y empujó a su otōto a la guerra con 5 años, era exasperante ver un niño con una armadura demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Pero su hermano era un genio por derecho propio y poco tiempo después fue nombrado como el demonio del Senju. 

Poco a poco su hermano se iba convirtiendo en un soldado del agrado de Butsuma, él estaba preocupado, su otōto era asignado a misiones que debería realizar él y no su hermano, pero Padre dijo _"como mi heredero, su deber es guiar el clan, deje que Tobirama se encargue de los trabajos menores… "_ claro… porque los trabajos menores hicieron que un niño de 5 años que era temido en el campo de batalla, volviera a casa cubierta de sangre y con huesos rotos. 

La situación era cada vez más estresante, Hashirama tenía que proteger a su hermano, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a cuidar a su otōto sí este era enviado a misiones lejos de él? Así que con demasiado sobres sus hombros, Hashirama escapó al territorio neutral a pensar, poco tiempo después se volvió una rutina ir al bosque en busca de un respiro, él simplemente se sentaba en la orilla de un río, a pensar y sentir la brisa sobre su piel, básicamente era un tiempo de paz enmedio de su ajetreada agenda, o al menos eso era hasta que conoció a Madara. 

No lo sabrían hasta poco tiempo después, pero eran de clanes distintos y más que eso, eran los herederos de dos clanes en guerra, fue una gran sorpresa cuando se encontraron en el campo de batalla, pero superada la sorpresa, los dos llegaron a un mismo pensamiento, _la paz era posible_ .

Compartiendo el mismo sueño con Madara, Hashirama comenzó a matar divertirse dentro de lo que cabe, pues luchaba con Madara, sin la intención de, era entretenido, o al menos lo era hasta que se infiltraron en el complejo y asesinaron a Itama y Kawarama. Su mundo se redujo a su sueño para su hermano restante, Tobi por la indulgencia de Butsuma milagrosamente estaba vivo, así que con ayuda de Madara comenzó a idear más allá de un alto al fuego como encontrado ahora, Hashirama quería paz y pensó en unificar los clanes en una aldea, el Uchiha no estaba seguro, él también quería paz, pero esa idea la veía imposible gracias a los rencores que albergaban algunos miembros de su clan, aunque poco a poco Hashirama lo fue convenciendo. Una aldea, el fin de la guerra, paz, un futuro para los niños… Todo eso sonaba tan utópico, pero valdría la intentar penalo, total ya estaban en guerra, ¿qué daño haría buscar terminarla? Aunque… no como su padre quería.

Hashirama se comenzó a encontrar con Madara cada vez más seguido, quería que su sueño se realizara ya, pero debía tener paciencia, y básicamente esa se convirtió en su rutina hasta la adultez, cuando ya era cabeza de clan y logró firmar un alto al fuego con el Uchiha, poner en marcha la construcción de una aldea donde vivieran ambos clanes. 

Todo iba de maravilla, Hashirama básicamente todo lo que había soñado: _"p_ _az_ ". Para él su sueño se había cumplido, o al menos eso pensó hasta que un día su hermosa esposa le hizo ver que su sueño se construyó gracias a su hermano, y Mito le hizo ver que su Tobi perdía poco a poco el brillo en su mirada. Para Hashirama su hermano tenía 3 momentos que marcaron tanto su vida que le hicieron entender algo o le generaron un trauma que desencadenó un cambio, él pensaba que una misión salió mal a los 7 años y Tobi se volvió distante, antes de eso ya era reservado y muy silencioso, Hashirama pensó que no era posible ser más callado, por increíble que parezca, se equivocó. El segundo momento fue alrededor de los 13 años, cuando su hermano se hizo los tatuajes y el último momento fue a los 16 años, este último no lo entendía muy bien, pero su hermano después de eso comenzó a ser más distante de lo que ya era,lo cual no creía posible, pero se equivocó nuevamente.

Cuando Hashirama repasó su historia, descubrió el mal hermano en el que se había deseado, quería una aldea y la paz por su hermano, pero dejó que este sufriera en silencio, sólo y con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, no es de extrañar que Izuna lo detestara. Hablando del menor de los hermanos Uchiha, Izuna por alguna extraña razón adoptó a Tobirama como si fuera su hermano menor y fue después de una misión que se importante como el protector del albino, al inicio era gracioso y triste ver a Tobirama sin saber por qué lo como amigo y cómo hacía para alejarse del Uchiha de coleta, pero después fue frustrante cuando este comenzó molestarse con él, Hashirama realmente no entendía qué le había hecho él a Izuna para que este no lo quisiera, hasta que entendió 2 cosas: primero, Izuna se hizo amigo de Tobirama y entendió que Hashirama era un pésimo hermano, entonces lo adoptó, eso lo pudo ver gracias a Mito y segundo, Izuna fue a una misión que salió realmente mal con Tobirama, y el Uchiha entendió algo del albino que Hashirama no entendía aún hoy, que lo hizo querer protegerlo de todo, incluido Hashirama.

Hashirama nunca pensó que aquello que tanto quería saber, lo podría ver de primera mano y que esto dañar tanto su corazón, realmente Tobirama era más un hermano mayor que él, Tobi lo protegió con todas sus fuerzas cuando debería haber sido al revés, que pésimo hermano ... 

El destino debió haberlo escuchado porque de la forma más cruel le dio una segunda oportunidad y Hashirama nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza retroceder en el tiempo y ser el hermano mayor que debería haber sido, de protegerlo y de asegurar que el menor supiera en su corazón que él lo amaba, pero el mundo es cruel y para que unos cumplan sus sueños, otros deben dejar de soñar. 

_Que la Diosa de la Naturaleza lo escuche, porque de estar vivo aquel que dañó a su hermano pagaría con su sangre… Hashirama nunca había mostrado el lado oscuro de su corazón, pero eso no quería decir que no existiera…_

_Continuará…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco se va construyendo este universo.  
> ¿Qué les parece? Pensé en subirlo luego, pero ya que lo acabo de terminar me dije "¿por qué esperar?"  
> Sí tienen comentarios agradecería leerlos 💕  
> También si hay dudas o algo que les gustaría que incluyera ☺️  
> Mes disculpo por errores ortográficos o gramaticales que puedan haber! 🙏  
> Gracias por leer!!


	3. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de contexto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo contiene escenas de violencia, si esto desencadena traumas o malas experiencias, favor abstener e de leer.  
> Sí continua leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> Se recomienda su lectura para mayores de 15 años.  
> Sin más que decir... Gracias por darle una oportunidad!
> 
> Este trabajo está creado sin fines de lucro, no soy responsable de la creación del universo de Naruto.
> 
> Espero les guste ❤️

**Capítulo 3: Honor**

Vivir en tiempos de guerra hace que todo shinobi experimente cosas que ninguna persona debería vivir. Para Izuna la frase _"los niños son más valientes que los adultos"_ siempre se asoció a la fuerza mental de un niño de enfrentar una guerra donde morirías si no matabas, pero después de que conoció a cierto albino, la frase que su abuela con tanto dolor decía nunca había tenido tanto peso.

La primera vez que conoció al Senju fue en el campo de batalla, el niño se encontró en primera fila y parecía un demonio, un cuerpo demasiado blanco cubierto de demasiada sangre de su familia, realmente el apodo de _"demonio de Senju"_ le quedaba bastante bien. 

Izuna entró en la primera fila cuando cumplió 11 años, edad en la que el consejo consideraba que podría beneficiar en la guerra y no ser sólo una carga a la que debían proteger, puesto que sus ojos valían mucho, el legado del Uchiha, el famoso sharingan, el cual era perseguido por los ladrones de sangre. 

Su primer encuentro con el segundo heredero del Senju reforzó lo que su clan murmuraba, el clan enemigo era despiadado, cruel y muy inteligente, un genio se rumoreaba.

Para Izuna fue realmente muy difícil mantenerse al día con el estilo de lucha del Senju, el Uchiha acostumbraba a pelear dependiendo de su vista, pero este niño albino era más rápido que su cuerpo, sus ojos apenas y seguían la batalla y fue solo gracias a sus reflejos que todavía mantenía la cabeza sobre sus hombros. 

El segundo heredero del Uchiha tuvo que esforzarse y entrenar cristianamente todos los días y exigirle a su cuerpo más de lo que podía dar si quería continuar con vida la próxima vez que se encontrara con él albino, aunque siempre sentía que el albino no lo mataba por alguna misteriosa razón, Izuna sentía que el Senju no lo había matado porque no quería, no por sus reflejos. La peor parte de todo era que, después de un tiempo como enemigos, el Uchiha comenzó a sospechar que el Senju era menor, ¿cómo demonios iba a perder por la mano de alguien menor que él? No, definitivamente no, el albino iba a morir por su mano, no al revés, porque… ¡que vergüenza para su familia que un enemigo menor a él lo matara!

Madara se comenzó a preocupar por su hermano menor, el niño se comenzó a obsesionar con el Senju albino, tenía una especie de odio que iba más allá de que estuvieran en bandos opuestos. El Uchiha mayor quería que su hermano quisiera la paz, pero prefería que su hermano volviera a casa enojado por… quién sabe por qué, a que no regresara.

Con el pasar de los años Izuna entendió una cosa, Tobirama era realmente extraño, no sólo por su coloración inusual o por su extrema habilidad, sino que el Senju no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro. El niño enemigo parecía un lienzo en blanco; uno pensaría que el shinobi podría lograrlo, puesto que eran entrenados para eso, pero las personas no lograban eliminar el 100% sus emociones, al menos no para el sharingan que permitía que el usuario logrará diferenciar una verdad, verdad a medias o una mentira, pero con el niño albino no podía leer nada, era como un fantasma. En sí la información no era tan extraña, lo raro era que Tobirama era menor a él o de su edad, pero ciertamente no era mayor y desde que lo vio por primera vez, el Senju nunca mostró emociones, era exasperante. 

Cuando su hermano se convirtió en cabeza de clan a los 20 años, firmó un acuerdo de alto al fuego con el Senju, Hashirama estaba que brillaba de felicidad ese día, el moreno había pedido a gritos paz desde que se colocó como cabeza de clan, unos meses antes que su hermano. Tajima moriría de una infección por una herida de gravedad causada por Butsuma con su último aliento, antes de fallecer en el campo de batalla. 

Unos meses después del alto al fuego, el Daimyō convocó a un representante de ambos clanes para la ejecución de una misión, el apoyo de la construcción de la aldea dependía del éxito de la misión. Dada la gravedad de su posición, ambos clanes debían enviar un shinobi que se encargara de lo solicitado por el señor Feudal, pero esta misión tenía un objetivo oculto, observar la posibilidad de trabajo en equipo de ambos clanes. Ya que la misión era solicitada por el mismo señor Feudal, Madara pensaba ir, pero el Daimyō se opuso y solicitó a cualquier miembro del clan con excepción de su hermano, actual jefe del clan. 

Después de analizarlo, Madara decidió que Izuna era el más apto para realizar la misión, el menor era un gran ninja, era el heredero del clan, por lo que su posición social no ofendería al señor Feudal y del mismo modo, Izuna contaba con una educación apropiada, podría jugar bien sus cartas con el Senju que lo acompañaría y ganarse el favor del Daimyō, lo que el actual jefe del clan no sabía era que el Senju optaría por la misma opción, enviar al albino a la misión, el señor feudal también restringió a Hashirama como participante en la misión, cosa que el Uchiha agradeció, el usuario del mōkuton era demasiado energético y Madara dudaba que el Moreno se comportara, por otro lado, Tobirama era más serio y formal. Lo que preocupaba a ambos hermanos era la química o el trabajo en equipo de los menores, ellos… no se llevaban muy bien por decirlo de alguna forma. 

La misión era bastante sencilla, escoltar a la hija del Daimyō de un lugar a otro, esperar y escoltarla de regreso a su hogar. El señor Feudal estaba más que complacido con los shinōbi que se encargarían de la misión.

Izuna regresó al complejo dos meses después, la misión era sencilla, pero la distancia era larga y llevar una persona sobre su espalda no facilitó el viaje, la hija del Daimyō era de una edad parecida a la del Uchiha, así que su cuerpo era la de una adulta, y una muy alta por cierto, más alta que el Uchiha y el Senju, pero una civil, así que si ella caminaba, durarían como mínimo 3 meses solo en ir, 1 mes en las ceremonias y otros 3 meses en regresar. 

La misión resultó exitosa, tuvieron unos contratiempos con unos enemigos que los intentaron emboscar, pero el albino era un sensor, y uno con un rango muy amplio, así que cada intento resultó fallido, aunque si libraron una que otra pelea. Como buenos ninjas los interrogaron, querían secuestrar a la mujer y pedir muchos millones de yen, que obviamente el Daimyō podría permitirse. 

Después de esa misión Izuna entendió 3 cosas del senju: Tobirama podía sonreír, era menor que él y era absurdamente competente en todo. 

Primero, el albino amaba a los niños, bajaba un poco las defensas que tenía siempre alerta cuando estaba rodeado de estos. Defensas que Izuna no había notado que se elevaban por los cielos cuando el heredero del senju se encontraba rodeado de adultos. Extraño, pero lo atribuyó a la guerra. 

Segundo, era menor que él. Ciertamente tenía sospechas de esto, como por ejemplo, la grasa de bebé que todavía se encontraba en su cara o su curiosidad infinita, cosa que descubrió cuando se le dio libre acceso a la biblioteca. Lo que Izuna no entendía era la mirada del Senju, el albino tenía un aura y una mirada de alguien que ya estaba cansado de vivir, como una persona de 50 años que ha pasado por tanto que desea sólo descansar.

Y, por último, el menor era competente como shinobi de una manera que rayaba lo absurdo, habilidad que les salvó el pellejo en la misión, Izuna nunca había visto a un ninja con una herida tan notoria y enorme no reaccionar de dolor y continuar con la misión como si fuera normal tener una pierna destruida y con pocas posibilidades de volver a caminar, esto sino fuera por sus increíbles habilidades curativas, el Senju podría ser el mejor ninja médico que Izuna hubiese visto en su vida. Ciertamente la tolerancia al dolor del menor era bastante más alta que la de cualquier persona que el Uchiha hubiera visto. 

Cuando la misión se completó, con la recompensa y con el favor del señor Feudal por la creación de la aldea, ambos shinobi regresaron a sus complejos.

La creación de la aldea duró poco tiempo, el Senju hizo honor a su título como el _"clan de las mil habilidades"_ al levantar una aldea en poco tiempo, los Uchiha cooperaron, pero la velocidad de los Senju y la naturaleza de su chakra jugó a su favor. 

La logística de contar con una aldea los golpeó a todos de forma desprevenida, o al menos eso esperó Izuna, hasta que Tobirama golpeó los sentidos de todos con una gran cantidad de proyectos, desde la estructura administrativa, la configuración de rangos e incluso la creación de una escuela, definitivamente, el Senju le hacía honor a su título como genio. 

Rápidamente, la Aldea tenía pies y cabeza, el liderato fue tomado compartido por ambos jefes de clan, Izuna se ocupó del papeleo como mano derecha del Uchiha y Tobirama hizo lo mismo, aunque la cantidad de trabajo que tenía el Senju fue exorbitante. El albino pese a ser tan joven tenía sus manos en casi todos los proyectos de la aldea, el adolescente era casi o más importante en Konoha que Hashirama, Madara e Izuna juntos, por lo que cuando se enviaba al de cabello blanco a misiones era porque realmente no había otra opción y el tiempo que iba a estar ausente se planifica a con detalle, por eso las misiones que este llevaba a cabo se le avisaban como mínimo con una semana de antelación, para que este pudiera dejar planos e instrucciones de los proyectos y documentos de los que el menor se encargaba. 

Así que cuando Izuna y Tobirama llevaron a cabo una misión que resultó realmente mal, con ambos muy heridos, pocas reservas de chakra y agotados, poner a prueba un experimento del Senju realmente no era una decisión muy sabia, pero ambos estaban desesperados en este punto. La misión era sencilla, el problema fue la emboscada que los tomó por sorpresa, el grupo de shinobis que supuestamente requería sus servicios era una farsa, así que enfrentarse a más de 200 hombres ellos solos fue algo demasiado agotador y poco probable de salir vivo, pero de alguna forma los engañaron y lograron huir, porque sí… huyeron cuando vieron que sus reservas de chakra eran demasiado bajas y la cantidad de enemigos seguía creciendo. 

Se escondieron en una cueva que lograron encontrar, el clima tampoco estaba ayudando, así que el Senju tuvo la brillante idea de usar un sello con el que estaba trabajando.

 _"Es un jutsu espacio-temporal, debería llevarnos a la aldea"_ explicó el albino. _"¿Debería? ¿No estás seguro?"_ preguntó el Uchiha. 

_"Está en proceso, en caso de no servir no debería pasar nada, tal vez algunas mutilaciones"_ murmuró el menor con algo parecido a la vergüenza. 

_"¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado, herido, ambriento y mojado. Si esa cosa nos puede llevar a Konoha no me importa una o dos heridas más."_ La cual no fue una gran elección, pero… si lo analizamos, habían dos opciones o luchar hasta morir o probar y tal vez sobrevivir. 

Entonces con la idea de regresar a casa, el Senju se puso en acción, después de escribir en un pergamino un montón de sellos, el albino lo estudió y decidió que estaba listo. 

Lo que sucedió, no tenía ningún precedente, el jutsu realmente los transportó a Konoha, cayendo de la nada en la oficina de sus hermanos como 2 sacos de papas, pero más allá de tener el estómago revuelto y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, el Uchiha se sintió bien. Volvió su vista al albino y sus ojos casi se salen de su cráneo, ciertamente algo salió mal, el Senju tenía el cuerpo de un niño. 

_Que el Sabio de los 6 caminos los ampare, qué demonios acaba de suceder…_

Continuará… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé en ponernos en contexto un poco en cuanto a las edades:
> 
> Hashirama y Madara tiene la misma edad.  
> Mito e Izuna tienen la misma edad y son 2 años menor que Hashi.  
> Touka es 2 años mayor que Hashi.  
> Hikaku es 4 años menor que Hashirama y Madara.  
> Tobirama es menor que Hashi por 5 años. 
> 
> Cronológicamente por momentos :
> 
> Primera vez en el campo de batalla :  
> Hashirama: 10  
> Madara: 11  
> Touka: 9  
> Izuna: 11  
> Tobirama: 5  
> Mito es una princesa, así que no 💁🏻♀️. 
> 
> Alto al fuego (año en que Hashi y Mada se convierten en jefes del clan) :  
> Hashirama: 20  
> Madara: 20  
> Touka: 22  
> Izuna: 18  
> Tobirama: 15  
> Mito: 18
> 
> Primer encuentro en batalla:  
> Madara y Hashirama: 11  
> Izuna y Tobirama: 11 y 8
> 
> Primera misión juntos:  
> Izuna: 18  
> Tobirama: 15
> 
> Creacion de la aldea:  
> Hashirama: 21  
> Madara: 21  
> Touka: 23  
> Izuna: 19  
> Tobirama: 16  
> Mito: 19
> 
> Misión fallida (experimento) :  
> Hashirama: 26  
> Madara: 26  
> Touka: 28  
> Izuna: 24  
> Tobirama: 21  
> Mito: 24  
> Hikaku: 22
> 
> Sí encuentran un error en la cronología, en las edades, en la ortografía o lo que sea, les agradecería que me lo hagan saber para poderlo corregir.  
> Es realmente difícil crear una historia y respetar una cronología, especialmente si las edades no son iguales en todos jajajaja.  
> Gracias por leer! ❤️  
> Nos vemos!!
> 
> Pdt: gracias por las felicitaciones y por los comentarios!! ❤️


	4. Perspectiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez se cumplió lo que le pidió a los Dioses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo contiene escenas de violencia, si esto desencadena traumas o malas experiencias, favor abstener e de leer.  
> Sí continua leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> Se recomienda su lectura para mayores de 15 años.  
> Sin más que decir... Gracias por darle una oportunidad!
> 
> Este trabajo está creado sin fines de lucro, no soy responsable de la creación del universo de Naruto.  
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad! ❤️

**Capítulo 4: Perspectiva**

Todas las personas viven cosas distintas, desde la señora que se encarga de la cocina hasta el herrero que forja sus armas, ninguna persona comparte las mismas experiencias. Izuna estaba muy claro en eso, pero era muy extraño comparar la vida entre dos shinobi y ver tanta diferencia. 

Vivían en un mundo cruel, Hashirama estaba seguro de eso y esa fue la razón por la que buscó la paz con tanto esfuerzo. Los niños no tenían tiempo de ser niños y sus manos se llenaban de sangre muy pronto, él entendió que eso estaba mal y cuando nació su hermano se reforzó su creencia, él no quería que Tobirama creciera en un mundo lleno de sufrimiento, odio y rencor , lástima que convertirse en hermano mayor era muy joven y nadie en el clan apoyaría las ideas de un niño. 

Para Hashirama, Kawarama e Itama eran casi un tema tabú, el recuerdo de sus tiernas caras manchadas de sangre y sus cuerpos con partes faltantes aún persisten como pesadillas. La mirada sin brillo de los menores, el odio que crecía en su padre y su propio hermano convirtiéndose en un soldado sin emociones eran de los recuerdos más dolorosos. 

Ningún niño debería cargar con tanto dolor sobre sus hombros, esa fue la razón por la huyó a su escondite, había fallado como heredero al no proteger a su gente y había fallado como hermano al no proteger a los menores. 

Madara se presentó como una luz para Hashirama, un Uchiha de corazón puro, que buscaba la paz. Gracias a eso se convirtió rápidamente en amigos, el de piel pálida lograba hacer que su dolor disminuirra. Así que se inició a escapar para estar más tiempo con Madara, tenían que planear su futura Aldea, se volvió cada vez más descuidado con sus labores como próximo jefe de clan, y eso no le preocupó, Padre estaba tan sumido en su rencor que ignoró sus acciones, primer gran error. 

Hashirama, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, vio a Madara más como un hermano que a su propio hermano, Tobirama era frío, serio y muy callado; en cambio el Uchiha llevaba sus emociones a flor de piel, donde el Senju menor era pragmático, el Uchiha mayor era amoroso, así que sí… con mucha vergüenza recuerda ignorar al albino y comenzar a rechazarlo inconscientemente, pensando siempre en las cosas que cambiaría Tobirama para que este fuera más como Madara, cierto… que pésimo intento de hermano mayor, que ironía que antes pensaba que lo amaba tanto que haría cualquier cosa por él, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser el hermano que el otro niño tanto necesitaba le dio la espalda, en el lugar de darle su amor le dio la indiferencia y en el lugar de brindarle la protección que sabía que albino necesitaba tanto dentro como fuera de su complejo, lo rechazó. 

Definitivamente, Hashirama no merecía a su hermano, pero él era egoísta, lo quería y no lo dejaría ir. No, él se encargaría que Tobi fuera feliz, no creía que pese a vendrá convertido en el monstruo que se sintió, podría vivir sin su hermano a su lado, siendo su mano derecha, sus pies a tierra y después de mucho tiempo descubrió que el albino también era su protección, el menor hizo tanto, que el Moreno no creía que le alcanzará esta vida y la siguiente para compensar tanto que hizo el de cabello blanco. 

Izuna no lo quería, Hashirama entendió que Izuna conoce parte de la historia de Tobirama, para él resultaba bastante extraño que el albino le contara las desgracias que le ocurrió a lo largo de su vida porque… porque ni él mismo sabe toda la historia de su hermano, Tobirama era realmente reservado y no era de esas personas que buscan generar lástima o algún tipo de validez de otras personas. Pero Hashirama sabía que el desagrado, por no decir odio, del Uchiha menor nace por alguna comprensión de algo que el Senju mayor no tenía y eso era… Frustrante por decir lo menos. 

Contrario a la creencia popular, Hashirama no era tonto, era ingenuo, sí, pero era consciente de, quería creer, una buena parte de la vida del albino. El moreno se arrepentía profundamente por su actitud y pensamientos pasados, su hermosa esposa Mito le hizo ver que era un pésimo hermano, por decirlo de alguna manera. 

Hashirama daría todo lo que estaba en sus manos por ser el hermano que siempre quiso ser y tan tercamente ignoró, su hermano merecía una gran infancia, adolescencia y adultez, en general merecía una gran vida. Pero, como dije… Hashirama era egoísta y aunque amaba a su hermano, no podría dar la paz que ahora tenían por la felicidad de su hermano, así que sí, que hipocresía. 

Pero, a pesar de ser tan mal hermano, mal padre, mal esposo y mal amigo. El mundo lo recompensó con una gran vida, rodeado de sus seres amados, una hermosa y muy inteligente esposa que velaba por su pequeña hija Tsuna de apenas 5 años, un amoroso hermano y por cierto, gran tío que protegía la aldea ya su familia con tal fiereza, un gran amigo que podría ser su hermano en alma ya pesar de su enemistad, la lealtad de Izuna, pues sabía que él Uchiha menor no vendería su hogar ni traicionaría a Hashirama. 

De las cosas que Hashirama más lamentaba era no ver sólo con sus ojos, de haberlo visto antes, mucho tiempo atrás, quizás y sólo quizá, su hermano hubiera tenido una mejor vida y su relación como hermanos no estaba tan rota, porque Hashirama lo notó , al principio no vio que el albino ya no recurría a él como lo hacía hace 20 años atrás, pero podía ver en esos profundos ojos carmesí amor puro. Hashirama no merecía esa mirada, realmente no lo hacía… 

Pero a pesar de todo, Hashirama podía ver que su hermano amaba la aldea con cada fibra de su ser y protegería a cada niño hasta su último aliento. Curiosamente, fue eso lo que los metió en este lío, se trataba de una misión, o al menos lo era originalmente sencilla. Los shinobis asignados deben contactar con el contratista y después partir en busca de los ladrones de niños. Tobirama por muy frío que fuera por fuera amaba a cada niño y cada niño lo amaba, el de cabello blanco tenía gran paciencia con los niños, les explicaba con tranquilidad y los corregía de ser necesario ya los niños les encantó que uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea, por no decir del País del Fuego, los trataba como iguales. 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron en la oficina con Madara hablando sobre los acuerdos que se han aprobado y demás burocracia para que el clan Nara se uniera, cuando dos cuerpos aparecieron de la nada, cayendo justamente en el escritorio del Consejo y partiendo la mesa por el impacto. 

Debido a la paranoia que como shinobis los acompañaba y, además, haber vivido en guerra la mayor parte de su vida, sus primeros instintos fueronrse en posición de batalla, quien quiera que fuera era peligroso. Los ancianos como viejos inútiles que eran, mágicamente desaparecieron de su lugar en la mesa y aparecieron detrás de Madara y Hashirama. 

Después de la primera impresión y reconociendo esa singular coleta Madara reaccionó y preguntó vacilante _"¿Izuna? ..."_

Cuando el Uchiha menor reaccionó torpemente comprobando su cuerpo adolorido, se volvió en busca de su amigo albino con una sonrisa, el de coleta reconocería está oficina donde fuera, después de todo, pasaba ahí la mayor parte de tiempo peleando con el consejo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de un niño… 

Tal vez fue la expresión en el rostro del Uchiha menor que hizo reaccionar al moreno y redirigir su mirada de él a la otra persona que, teóricamente debería ser su hermano, pero… no lo vio, lo que vio fue el cuerpo de un niño y cuando su cerebro se puso al día con lo que sus ojos veían reconoció a su hermano, ciertamente el otro individuo era su hermano, pero era… _¿más pequeño?_

Bien, con más valor del que creía poseer se acercó a los menores y entonces noto que, sí, efectivamente era su hermano, pero su hermano hace más de 15 años, _su Tobirama tenía 21 años, no ¿9 años?_

Mientras el Uchiha mayor apricionaba a Izuna, Tobirama examinó a su otōto _. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?, su hermano, actualmente inconsciente, era una niño… ¡un niño, por todos los Dioses!_

Todo esto pasó tan rápido que Hashirama apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar una patada proveniente del albino, parecía que el niño no lo reconoció, pero después de un momento de tensión, donde Hashirama cree que todos aguantaron la respiración, Tobirama hizo con una voz significada más aguda de la usual y ligeramente confundida… _"¿Anija? ..."_

_Definitivamente Hashirama no estaba preparado para esto, el consejo no estaba preparado para esto… ¡la aldea no estaba preparada para esto!_

_¿! Qué demonios estaba pasando !?_

Continuará…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! ❤️  
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y por comentar! ❤️❤️❤️🦕  
> Espero les guste ❤️  
> Por cierto...  
> ¿Que tipo de reacción esperan?


	5. Temor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Lamento haberme perdido! La U me estaba matando, demasiados trabajos y exámenes de golpe.  
> Aquí otro capítulo 😜

**Capítulo 5: Temor**

Dolor, básicamente lo único que sentía Tobirama era dolor, miedo y ansiedad, aunque predominaba el primero. Cuando el albino dejó la inconsciencia absoluta y pasó a un estado semi inconsciente, logró percibir varias presencias. Se encontraba rodeado de 10 personas aproximadamente, lo más importante, no reconocía a ninguno. Entonces en contra de todo lo que le enseñaron, se movió abruptamente cuando sintió un par de manos sobre su cuerpo, sus instintos se activaron y la paranoia dejada por experiencias pasadas hizo que reaccionara soltando una patada que, si le hubiese dado al objetivo, le abría arrancado la cabeza. 

Cuando el extraño se separó de su cuerpo, Tobirama notó varias cosas. Primero, el extraño no era ningún extraño, era su hermano. Segundo, se encontraba en una oficina, en la Torre Hokage. Tercero, las otras firmas de chakra, que en un inicio no reconoció, pertenecían a los hermanos Uchiha y a los ancianos del Concejo. Así que con una mirada confundida preguntó: "¿ _Anija_?" 

De no ser porque estaba tan abrumado por la situación y el dolor presente en su cuerpo habría notado la diferencia de alturas, los ojos asustados de su hermano y el murmuro del Concejo.

____________

Con el pasar de los años Tobirama había perfeccionado el arte del manejo de las emociones, después de todo, su padre se encargó personalmente de formar en él el soldado perfecto que tanto buscaba. Su padre creía firmemente que cuando un shinobi no tenía emociones había llegado a la cúspide como ninja, y aplicando la frase la letra con sangre entra entrenó al albino sin descanso e hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para moldear al niño como el arma que tanto anhelaba

Con los años se acostumbró al dolor y se hizo más fuerte para proteger a su familia. Tobirama siempre fue un niño callado y tranquilo, siempre fue más de pensar antes de actuar, su hermano era el emocional, a él le correspondía ser el pragmático, sino cuando Hashirama se convirtiera en cabeza del clan, su complejo se iría a la quiebra y al desastre. 

Cuando Tobirama perdió a sus hermanos menores, a quienes entregó su corazón con el primer latido de sus pequeños corazones, se volvió más enfocado en proteger aquella familia que le quedaba, aunque en algunas ocasiones, cuando la luna se posaba tranquilamente sobre aguas cristalinas, el albino se preguntaba su valía. Él era extraño, lo sabía, pero en contra de los deseos de su padre, sentía y lo hacía tan fuerte como su hermano mayor, pero él lo guardó en lo más profundo de su alma… después de todo le gustaba pensar que tenía una. 

Tobirama se centró en la protección de su hermano. Hizo sus deberes en el clan para que no le castigaran, aunque eso lo atrasara con los suyos y ganara reprimendas cada vez más creativas por parte del Concejo. Atrajo la atención de Padre sobre sí mismo para que este no notará las escapadas del moreno, a pesar de saber que esto le causaría dolor. Realizó las misiones secretas del clan que le correspondían a su hermano para proteger su felicidad, aunque eso hiciera que en las noches no pudiera dormir por los terrores nocturnos. 

Y… aunque Hashirama nunca lo sabría… Aplastó sus sueños para que su hermano consiguiera el suyo…

A Tobirama le gustaba pensar que su hermano lo amaba tanto que lo ignoraba y rechazaba cada vez más porque estaba preocupado, no porque él no era suficiente para el moreno. 

_Oh_ … 

Que gran sorpresa fue descubrir que su hermano preferiría al Uchiha en vez de a él… 

En ese momento Tobirama pensó que su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos… 

Su hermano lo odiaba por ser el soldado perfecto que padre ansiaba, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? Al albino nunca se le preguntó si quería o no realizar una misión de asesinato o entrenar bajo el sol hasta que sus piernas se rindiera y le castigaran por el simple hecho de parar. 

No… 

Él nunca tuvo opciones… 

No era una justificación para haberse convertido en el monstruo que era, pero… 

¿Qué razón quedaba para seguir viviendo si la persona por la que vivía no le quería? 

Aún así, Tobirama era egoísta y a pesar de saber que todo su clan lo prefería muerto y su hermano lo odiaba, el albino quería vivir y estar junto a su hermano cuando este cumpliera su sueño… aunque… el sueño de su hermano no lo incluyera a él. 

Aunque para ser sincero, Tobirama lo pensó mucho… El albino siempre soñó con convertirse en un sanador y maestro ambulante, ofrecer consuelo a quienes lo necesitaban y enseñar a niños a defender a sus familiares. 

Oh, los niños… Cómo amaba a los infantes, ellos no jugaban por los oídos de otras personas. Los menores eran capaces de amar y aceptarlo pese a lo extraño que era. Ciertamente los niños le generaban paz en su ya dañado corazón. 

________

Tobirama despertó con mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Reconoció la firma de su hermano, de Mito y de los hermanos Uchiha, aunque todos eran diferentes de cómo los recordaba. Lo atribuyó al cansancio y lo guardó en su memoria para pensar más tarde. 

Sintiéndose listo para salir de la cama en que se encontraba actualmente acostado, decidió sentarse suavemente en caso de que tuviera una lesión grande que no recordara y aclarar su garganta. Después de todo se sentía bien, aunque ligeramente confundido del por qué todos estaban en su habitación. 

Cuando todos en la habitación lo escucharon, estudiaron su rostro al punto que fue incómodo tener 4 pares de ojos analizando cada micro expresión en su rostro. 

Mito, como la única persona con modales del grupo, se aclaró su garganta y preguntó - _"¿Cómo te sientes querido?_ " - con esa voz dulce y elegante que la caracterizaba. 

El menor viendo su oportunidad de salir rápido de esta extraña situación respondió - " _Un poco desorientado, pero me siento bien ¿A qué debo el placer de que todos se reunieran en mi habitación?"_

En eso su hermano tan emocional como siempre ha sido, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y lo apretó sobre sus brazos en un abrazo de oso rompe columnas. 

En ese momento Tobirama supo que algo andaba mal, su hermano era más grande que él, siempre lo fue, pero no tanto. 

¿Qué demonios pasó? 

El albino volvió su mirada a sus brazos y reconoció las manos de un niño. 

No. 

Esto tenía que ser un error. 

El no podía tener el cuerpo de un niño. 

Él había superado esto. Era un adulto, fuerte, rápido y mortal. 

No. 

Mito, como la más sensata del grupo apartó a su hermano de él, cosa que agradeció. 

Los Uchiha no sabían qué hacer consigo mismos, ciertamente se sentían fuera de lugar e Izuna quería con todo su ser abrazar al niño, pero sabía que este no era el momento. 

Calmando su alocado corazón y tranquilizando su mente, la cual trabaja a mil por hora, Tobirama se obligó a calmarse y con la voz más inexpresiva que consiguió dijo- _"¿qué pasó?" -_

Como la más coherente del grupo, Mito procedió a contar lo que sabía de la situación, lo cual se reducía a "apareciste como un niño en la oficina del Concejo. Izuna no sabe qué pasó, sólo sabe que utilizaste un sello y salió mal."

En ese momento Tobirama recordó la misión _\- "Oh, cierto… ¿cómo se encuentra Izuna?"_ \- preguntó preocupado por la salud del Uchiha menor, ya que los hermanos estaban al otro lado de habitación. 

\- _Tobi, por las llamas de Amaterasu, ¿por qué demonios preguntas por mí? -_ chilló el Uchiha de coleta. 

____________

_-"Anija, necesito probar mi cuerpo, tienes que soltarme para probar mis habilidades"_ \- dijo el albino con la mirada más mortal que pudo reunir para su hermano, por más tonto y dramático que fuera, Tobirama nunca diría algo que lo lastimarla de verdad. 

- _"Pero Toooobi, todavía tienes que descansar, no sabemos qué pasó en tu cuerpo"_ \- Hashirama no cedió. 

_-"Por esa misma razón necesito ver cómo reacciona mi cuerpo, ahora… ¡liberame! -_ dijo el menor con una mirada más helada. 

_-"Cariño, Tobirama tiene razón, necesitamos ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo"-_

_-"Pero Miiitooo…"_

_-"Sin peros Hashirama" -_

_-"Si te hace sentir mejor, vamos a ver que va a hacer" -_ ofreció el Uchiha mayor. 

Y, así es como se terminó en su situación actual, en el campo de batalla con los cuatro espectadores. 

_-"Anija, se útil para mí y haz un árbol grande" -_

_-"Hai"-_ dijo el Moreno contento de poder ayudar al menor. 

Fueron unas horas caóticas acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, era más pequeño que el promedio y más delgado de lo que recordaba, pero era más fuerte, Tobirama cree que lo único bueno, es que todavía contaba con sus habilidades y reservas de chakra, pero sus bobinas de chakra no desarrolladas por completo hacía que doliera usar grandes cantidades, si se basaba por cómo sentía su cuerpo y que tanto aguantaba, diría que tenía unos 7 años como mucho. 

Después de hacer todas la pruebas que requería, era momento de estudiar y buscar una forma de revertir el sello, pero en contra de todos sus instintos y su fortaleza emocional para trabajar con el constante cansancio, cuando iban a cenar, se recostó a Izuna y se quedó dormido mientras lo medio abrazaba. 

______________

Cuando Izuna vio que el menor del grupo estaba dormitando, se sentó a su lado y este poco a poco se fue recostado hasta que quedó medio abrazando su pierna. Oh, dulce Amateraso, como disfrutaba de la mirada de anhelo que le mandó el Senju mayor cuando notó a su hermano. 

Aunque no quisiera despertarlo, el niño tenía que comer, así que susurró suavemente hasta que esté se despertó desorientado, un poco alterado pero sin una reacción asesina, lo cual era bueno. Absolutamente nadie saldría sin un rasguño si era atacado desprevenido por un ninja del calibre de Tobirama, niño o no, después de todo, el albino siempre fue más competente de lo natural. 

Hashirama tenía la noción de un topo de lo que comían los niños, es más, Izuna cree que ni él podría comer la cantidad de comida que el moreno le sirvió al menor, pero ahora, aún con todos los inconvenientes y demás, la cena se desarrolló tranquilamente. 

Después de comer, era momento de tomar un baño, los hermanos Uchiha fueron invitados a pasar la noche en casa del moreno, así que esa era la razón por la que los 4 hombres se encontraban tomando un baño juntos, el Senju amaba demasiado la naturaleza, el baño de su casa casi que era un balneario de aguas termales. No es que Izuna se queje, especialmente en esta situación, pero no podrían negar que era extraño. 

__________________

Cuando todos se encontraban en el baño, algo llamó la atención de Hashirama, ciertamente él sabía que el peli blanco tenía dos tatuajes, el nombre de sus hermanos y una flor por su madre, cosa que habían desaparecido _\- "Tobi, tus tatuajes no están…" -_

_-"Es normal Anija, no los tenía cuando era un niño, la tinta no se encontraba en mi piel, así que cuando se revirtió mi edad corporal, esta se desvaneció"_ \- dijo el menor disfrutando del masaje en su cabeza. 

-" _Entonces explica por qué las rayas de tu cara todavía están Senju"_ \- y esa fue la voz confundida y áspera del Uchiha mayor. 

_-" Es porque no es un tatuaje" -_

_-"¿A qué te refieres con que no es un tatuaje otōto?_

_-"... Es un sello… " -_

Bien, el Senju mayor era bastante observador contrario a la creencia popular, podía mantenerse callado, que no lo aplicará seguido era otra historia. Así que notando el cambio en la atmósfera redirigió la conversión hacia otro tema importante. 

El mundo shinobi era cruel y la cantidad de enemigos que se hizo el albino por sí sólo era de temer, ahora, sumado el hecho que era un representante de la Aldea y el hermano menor del hokage, haría que todos las naciones enemigas buscaran secuestrar al niño. Tobirama era fuerte y también era muy inteligente, pero en su cuerpo como niño tenía más puntos débiles que como adulto, así que necesitaban un plan. 

_\- "Creo que deberías pasar en cubierta dentro de la Aldea" -_ muy bien, nunca fue el más sutil, aunque intentó soltar la bomba con cautela, se sintió que simplemente la dejó caer. 

Madara entendió el razonamiento de su amigo - " _Es más seguro que el bastardo se haga pasar como un niño normal hasta que se revierta este desastre"_ \- nunca lo admitiría, pero le preocupaba. 

El Uchiha menor entendió la razón del argumento, y sinceramente le preocupaba que sería del albino, dentro de la Aldea habrían espías de otras naciones que no dudaría en aprovechar la posibilidad de eliminar al famoso "Demonio de Senju", pero también le preocupaba cómo sobrellevar Iá el albino la situación. 

El niño se veía pensativo, sería como una misión en cubierta, pero se sentía mal esconderse de su propia y disfuncional familia, después de todo había dado todo de sí para protegerlos. Además ¿De dónde salió el tema? ¡Él era un shinobi fuerte! ¡No era justo que lo trataran como un niño! En eso se dio cuenta de algo, ese era el razonamiento de un niño, alegar por la edad ¿Su madurez emocional también se vio afectada? 

El albino se quedó como en un trance, perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras los hombres mayores hablaban de un plan de acción, Izuna se acercó al niño y suavemente lo devolvió a la realidad. 

Tobirama nunca mostraba emociones, pero el Uchiha ciertamente sintió en su alma la confusión y el temor del menor aunque fue por sólo unos segundos, antes de que su máscara emocional se volviera a colocar en su lugar. - _"Todo va a estar bien Tobi, sabes que siempre me tienes aquí" -_

Bendita frase de Uchiha que dio paz a su caótica mente, así que sintiendo su alma más ligera se permitió una pequeña sonrisa que demostrara su agradecimiento, después de todo ¿De qué serviría hacerse el valiente si el Uchiha conocía todos sus temores y sus secretos?

_\- "¡Bien, está decidido! ¡Irás a la academia ninja! -_

_\- " ¿Qué? "-_

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por faltas ortográficas, gramaticales y etc.  
> Espero te guste!  
> Sí quieres, regalame un comentario que los leo todos y me motivan a continuar!!


End file.
